


Nicotine

by hold_my_tea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Panic At The Disco (Band), Songfic, nicotine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_my_tea/pseuds/hold_my_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic based on Panic! At the Disco's song Nicotine. Sherlock and Jim are addicted to each other and they find it hard to get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

_Cross my heart and hope to die,_

_Burn my lungs and curse my eyes_

 

Sherlock took one last drag of his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and stomped it out. They were an addiction and something he wanted to get rid of soon. He would need to pick up more patches later but it could wait. He was conducting business at the moment.

 

_I’ve lost control, I don’t want it back,_

_I’m going numb, I’ve been hijacked,_

_I’ts a fucking drag_

  

Sherlock walked the halls of the hotel until he found the room he was looking for. He then inserted the room key that had been delivered to him earlier that day into the door and walked inside. It was luxurious but it was to be expected considering he was in the nicest hotel in London.

He was already waiting for him in a nearby chair. Jim Moriarty had his suit jacket hanging over the back of the chair, his tie loosened, and sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

Sherlock removed his own coat and hung it over the edge of the couch. He kept his eyes on Moriarty as the man stood to his feet and moved closer.

 

_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you_

_So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

He was always the first to initiate. Jim’s lips would crash against the detective’s and they would remove each other’s clothes. When everything was finished, Sherlock would stare up at the ceiling while Jim laid his head on Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock felt it was just something he did to toy with him but he didn’t think to ask.

 

_Just one more hit and then we're through_

_'Cause you could never love me back_

 

Sherlock always left first. Before he did, he would look back at Jim with a smirk but once out of sight a frown would appear. He didn’t understand why he felt such an attachment to Jim but he couldn’t get rid of him. He felt like he needed the man to live.

 

_Your love's a fucking drag_

_But I need it so bad_

Once outside the hotel, Sherlock reached into his pocket and lit a cigarette. He needed the nicotine to unwind and he began to walk down the street. He thought of hailing a cab but he wanted time to think.

Jim was a drug and not something Sherlock could easily walk away from. Growling at himself, he tossed his half finished cigarette to the ground and hailed a cab. He was tired of thinking.

 

_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine_

_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine_

 

Jim had the sheets draped around him as he looked out the window to the streets below. He could see the detective’s coat fluttering behind him and a small puff of smoking coming from the man. Jim found himself smirking and leaning against the window.

He eventually went back to the bed and closed his eyes to think. After a moment he muttered to himself, “Oh Sherlock… You are worse than nicotine…”


End file.
